Stuck Under the Mistletoe
by Valier
Summary: Out of all the girls in Hogwarts... And Draco had to be stuck underneath with this one...


**Heya! Recently, I've been seeing quite a few Christmas fics, and it's got me in a Christmassy mood, so to all the Harry Potter fans who love two characters and a bit of mistletoe, I present to you my second fanfic!**

* * *

Draco was never a big fan of Christmas. Especially not mistletoe. You would have thought being stuck under it, surrounded by a ring of people was embarrassing. Not nearly as embarrassing though, as _who_ he was stuck under it with.

"The Nargles must have put this here deliberately. They're always up to no good."

Out of all the people in Hogwarts to be stuck under the mistletoe with, and it _had_ to be _Loony Lovegood_.

"Will you just kiss already? I'm late for Care of Magical Creatures!"some randomer yelled from the back.

"Shut it! I am _not_ kissing _anyone_, least of all Loony Lovegood!"Draco shouted back. He began to shove through the crowd gathering at the entrance door, but Peeves materialised from nowhere and pushed him back to Luna. Draco began to think back to how this had happened. Every year at Hogwarts, when the Christmas decorations went up, mistletoe was hung _everywhere_. In doorways, walk-in cupboards, even on the tops of the four poster beds in the dormitories. Unless you were willing to kiss someone, you went through doors one at a time, sent one person into the cupboard and didn't let anyone sit next to you on your bed. Normally, Draco was careful to remember all of that, but today was different. It was hailing, and he was desperate to get inside, so he forgot everything and walked straight under the mistletoe, right next to Luna. And if you refused to kiss, Peeves turned up and brought force with him.

"Why don't you two lovebirds just kiss, and then everyone can watch as you confess your undying love for each other and run off to get married?"Peeves giggled, before bursting into song, "Dragon and Loony, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The crowd laughed while Draco flushed a furious pink. How _dare_ he say that! His father would hear about this...

"Why don't you just kiss me? It doesn't mean anything. The Wrackspurts are crowding my head, saying that a kiss just says that you care for someone, nothing else."Luna said softly, her daydream voice apparent over the commotion of Peeves. Draco huffed and looked around at the crowd. He had to say, it had grown considerably in the last five minutes. But, how could he be surprised? They _were_ blocking the door. People were standing outside, being hailed on and freezing, and the people inside were hot and bothered. Everyone was late for lessons. Even him. Still, he doubted Professor Binns would notice when he _eventually_ made it to History of Magic. He was always too wrapped up in a lecture to notice _anything_. He even failed to notice when Potter's owl flew in last year, so he really had nothing to worry about.

"Well, are you going to kiss her or not? I'm learning about Grindylows this lesson, and I don't want to miss it!"an obvious third-year shouted.

"Yeah, just get on with it! One little kiss, then I can stop freezing to death!"called a girl who was standing outside, her teeth chattering away.

"I said NO!"Draco screamed. He knew he was acting like a spoilt child now, but in truth, he _was_ a spoilt child. He always got his way at home, and now would be no different.

"Argh! You Slytherins and your stupid pride!"a Gryffindor snapped, before throwing pieces of scrunched up parchment at them. Soon, most of the crowd were doing the same, and Peeves joyfully tipped ten bottles of ink and a quill on them, making them 'the cutest writing set around'. Draco was horrified, while Luna just stared at the mistletoe curiously, not minding being bombarded with with paper and ink. Draco decided to follow her lead, or that was, until the multicolour ink. The bottle poured down on both of them, rapidly changing colour as it trickled down their hair, robes and faces. Draco finally cracked. He quickly grabbed Luna's chin and kissed her quickly before storming off through the halls. The crowd cheered, while the poltergeist squealed in delight. Luna stared blankly in front of her, more dazed than usual.

"Draco Malfoy is more than the Wrackspurts say he is.."she mumbled, staring at the mistletoe "Too bad it's full of Nargles.."she commented randomly, before skipping off down to Hagrid's hut. She knew that the story of what had just happened would spread, and she would get weird questions posed at her today. She just forgot that she would be getting one immediately,

"Luna, what on earth happened to your clothes and hair?"

* * *

**^_^ So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it?(If you do, keep it to yourself, I don't accept flames)Well? Review please, and let me know!**

**Radish xxx**

**P.S. I know this was posted under Humor/Romance, but, I know, it's not very romancey. I put it in 'cause of the kiss, and Luna's Wrackspurts comment at the end. Sorry if you wanted a fluffy ending!  
**


End file.
